you should know
by silva908
Summary: new history pf reviews


**notas:galera estou devolta**

**desclaymer: You Should Know**

**por elaynne908| betada por tom**

**revisada por elayne908**

**one shot rate k-t **

**Cá estou eu. Sentada, olhando para meus pés. Meu filho já está dormindo, até que enfim. Ele não pára. Mas também, queria o que de uma criança de 02 anos? Que ele ficasse quieto e obedecesse as minhas ordens? Com certeza, não. Me chamo kula diamond, tenho 18 anos e sim, tive meu filho com 16. O irresponsável, imaturo, idiota, otário e lindo que me engravidou foi o k. Onde ele tá agora? Provavelmente em um show, logo depois ele deve dormir com qualquer groupie vadia que aparecer por lá. Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, mas sabe, se isso acontece eu já até me conformo mesmo. Na verdade, me conformo mais pelo fato que nós não somos casados. Apenas dividimos o mesmo teto. Quer dizer, isso antes dele sair pra mais uma turnê, sabe-se lá se quando ele voltar ainda vamos continuar juntos. **

**- Mãe! - tony me chamando, ele sempre faz isso.**

**- Oi, meu filhinho. - eu saio correndo. Vai que a minha criança caiu do berço ou .. sei lá? **

**- Eu télo meu pai, atí e agola. - Ele sempre foi muito mandão. Ele manda em mim mais do que eu mando nele. Isso ele puxou do k. Na verdade, a criança é uma cópia cuspida do pai. Idêntico por inteiro. Nada meu, tudo do k, graças a Deus. - Papai, mãe, papai. Eu télo ele. - Porque ele tem que fazer isso comigo? Será que meu filho não se contenta com uma resposta? Toda vez eu respondo a mesma coisa, mas ele não se conforma, ele sempre acorda só pra perguntar sobre o pai dele. **

**- Filhinho, eu já disse, papai tá viajando, mas ele volta. **

**- Papai semple tá viazando, mãe. - Cara, eu não agüento ver a cara triste-querendo-chorar do meu filho. Tenho vontade de desabar ali mesmo quando vejo meu filhinho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas perguntando pelo papai dele. Já disse que k perdeu tudo do tony? Quando eu digo tudo, é porque é tudo mesmo. Ele perdeu quando tony deu seu primeiro passo, ele perdeu quando tony falou 'papai' pela primeira vez. Ele perdeu quando tony nasceu. Sabe o que é isso pra uma mãe? Poxa, eu sofri tanto e k nem estava lá pra me ajudar. E tudo por que? Pela banda dele. Não estou recriminando nem nada, afinal, era o sonho dele, mas acho que ele devia ter umas fériazinhas de vez em quando pra passar com a família. **

**- Não é assim, bebê - Eu passava a mão pela cabeça de Math - O papai trabalha pra sustentar a gente. - Eu sempre dizia isso, mas uma criança de 02 anos entende o que é sustentar? Não sei se ele entendia ou não, mas toda vez que eu falava isso, ele deixava uma lágrima escorrer pelo cantinho do olho, o que fazia meu coração se despedaçar em mil pedacinhos. E o k? Ele não tava lá pra ver isso. **

**2 meses depois**

**Hoje o k volta. Math passou o dia hiper-ativo e eu estou aqui, às 3:00 AM ansiosa pra ver ele. Poxa, eu o amo apesar de tudo. Eu sei que era pra eu tá dormindo porque amanhã ele chega bem cedo e ele me ligou dizendo que queria ver a gente no aeroporto, pelo menos isso, mas ... quem consegue dormir sabendo que o cara, pai do teu filho, que você ama, chega amanhã de manhã, hein? **

**- Mamãe. Cadê ele? - tony puxava minha blusa de cinco em cinco minutos perguntando a mesma coisa, eu já tava cansada, mas que porra de vôo demorado é esse? **

**- Já tá chegando pequeno, só mais um pouquinho. - Na verdade eu falava isso mais pra mim do que pro meu filho, tentando me convencer de que estava tudo bem e que ele chegaria, er, vivo? **

**- Télo ir no banhelo. - Ótimo, vou ficar com cheiro de caquinha. **

**- Filho, e se seu pai chegar? **

**- Mamãe, eu télo ir no banhelo. - Meu filho se contorcia. Tudo bem, ele venceu, mais uma vez. Preferi que meu filho cagasse no banheiro do que no meio do aeroporto. **

**Saí correndo com meu filho nos braços para o mesmo lugar onde estávamos esperando o vôo de k. Uma aglomeração de pessoas havia se formado de repente em frente ao portão onde os passageiros saíam. 'Que ótimo!' - pensei. Corri direto pra um lugar onde eles dão informações sobre os vôos e disse o número do avião de k, a mocinha cara-de-nojenta disse que esse avião havia pousado à cinco minutos. Hm, legal. O tempo que meu filho faz cocô, é suficiente pra um avião pousar e suficiente pra k pensar que a gente não veio ao aeroporto. Com certeza ele pensou isso. Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos que tinha lá e coloquei minhas mãos, que estavam apoiadas no joelho, na cabeça, em sinal de preocupação. Meu filho reparou, porque começou a me fazer carinho. Eu sei, tenho o filho cagadinho mais lindo e carinhoso desse mundo. Senti as mãos do meu filho pararem de mexer em meu cabelo, levantei a cabeça e vi meu menino correr em uma única direção, apenas olhei pra onde Math estava correndo e quando me dei conta, meu filho estava sendo esmagado por um cara loiro, meio (leia-se muito) queimado de sol e com um sorriso encantador. Preciso falar quem é essa pessoa? Sim, preciso. É o k! Não pude acreditar. Como dois meses fazem a diferença! Ele saiu daqui branquelo e ... 3 centímetros menor, acho. Depois de amassar o próprio filho, k correu em minha direção, tipo, que mico correr no aeroporto, mas ... Tudo bem, ele correu. Só pude sentir as mãos dele em volta da minha cintura. Me arrepiei com o toque dele. Ah, eu não sentia isso faz tempo, exatamente há uns dois meses. Depois da sessão 'amassa família', seguimos pra casa. **

**- Papai! - Math chamava de novo. Sempre foi e sempre será assim. É só o k chegar das viagens que você só escuta a palavra 'pai' dentro de casa. Não é ciúme, é que ... ah, é ciúmes sim! **

**- Diz, filhão. - k tentava recuperar dois meses perdidos. Pareciam duas crianças juntas. Meu filho já é MUUUUITO quietinho, né? Quando junta com o pai então, reina silêncio dentro de casa. Você sabe que estou sendo irônica, né? **

**- Ok, chega a bagunça das duas crianças. O almoço tá pronto. - k que deu comida pra ele. Pelo menos isso né? E quando ele obrigava o tony a comer verduras? Rárá, você só via verduras ... na cara do k. Porque o tony jogava, fazendo pirraça que não ia comer. Tudo bem, não senti pena do k, ele precisa passar por isso um pouquinho, eu já passei tantas e tantas vezes, porque o dondoco não pode? **

**Math está dormindo agora. Eu tô tentando me concentrar num programa de televisão, e k? Deve estar dormindo com o filho. **

**- Mas que bosta de programa é isso? - falei nervosa pra mim mesma. Na verdade, não estava prestando atenção em porra nenhuma, mas não tinha nada pra fazer. **

**- Ele se torna legal se você vê por um lado positivo. - Ouvi uma voz conhecida. k. **

**- Não. Programas de vendas de produtos não me interessam nem que eu veja pelo lado positivo. - Respondi e ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Como eu sentia falta daquilo, como eu sentia falta ... Dele. **

**Dei um espaço no sofá pra ele sentar. Olhei de canto de olho e pude ver ele de rosto inchado, boxer e sem blusa. 'Que corpo!' - pensei maliciosamente. Ah qual é? Eu sentia falta do corpo dele também. **

**- Se não gosta do programa, porque ainda assiste? - k me perguntou tentando quebrar o clima meio que desagradável que estava. **

**- Não sei. Não tem mais nada de interessante pra fazer e não está passando nenhum programa 'divertido' na TV agora. - Respondi sem tirar os olhos da televisão. **

**- Vamos fazer outra coisa então. - Ele propôs. **

**- Tipo? **

**- Conversar. Não acha que a gente tem bastante coisa pra conversar? - Ele perguntou. **

**- Acho. - Respondi, simplesmente? **

**- Então, vamos conversar. - Ele se virou pra mim, pegando nas minhas mãos. - Bem, você tá estranha. **

**- Hmm, EU estou estranha? Tem certeza que sou eu? **

**- É, acho que sim. - Ele disse. Mas que cara de pau! **

**- Engano seu. Eu não estou estranha. **

**- Sim está. Desde a hora que eu cheguei você está estranha. As únicas palavras que você falou comigo direito foi ' Sim, estou com saudades, k cuidado com o tony e ... me passa o brócolis? ' - ele dizia. **

**- EU NÃO ESTOU ESTRANHA, K. - Me alterei. Desculpa, mas foi ele que começou. - Acha que sentir tua falta é ser estranha? Sentir falta das tuas carícias é estranho? Dos teus beijos, abraços, das noites dormidas ao seu lado é estranho? **

**- Porque não disse isso tudo antes? - Cara, como ele é sonso! **

**- Achei que deveria saber. - respondi, seca. Ele só permaneceu calado, me encarando com aqueles marejados olhos azuis. Por um momento cheguei a sentir um pouquinho de dórzinha dele, mas depois, passou :D - Como você deveria saber que seu filho acorda todas as noites perguntando por você e que chora quando digo que você está longe. - Minhas palavras saíam embargadas e umas teimosas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Ele percebeu, pois limpou-as do meu rosto, abaixou a cabeça e chorou. **

**k sim está estranho. Depois daquela conversa ele anda misterioso, parece que está preparando uma surpresa, entende? Eu não me importo. Não gosto de surpresas. Nunca gostei. Principalmente porque eu sou muito ansiosa e ... não tenho paciência pra descobrir as coisas depois que o mundo todo sabe. Eu disse o mundo, porque k, sabe, é famoso. Ah, e ele está tentando ser carinhoso também. Ok, eu não o recrimino por isso, mas carinho 'forçado' não cola muito. O que vale é ser aquela coisa espontânea, sabe? Eu não falo nada. Nem vou falar. Não quero que ele fique chateado. Tadinho, ele tá se esforçando, ou não. **

**- doçe! - grita de dentro do banheiro. **

**- Que foi, k? - grito da cozinha. Já disse que sou mulher de um cara rico e famoso, mas mesmo assim, continuo sendo escravizada? **

**- Se arruma, a gente vai sair. - disse ele vindo até a cozinha. Não me agüentei, tive que rir. k estava cheio de creme de barbear. Pelo rosto todo. Meu Deus, ele é o único homem que se atrapalha pra fazer uma ... barba? Parecia aqueles cachorros que tem raiva sabe? Bom, o cachorro combina ... já é um começo. **

**- Pra ... ? - Eu disse que eu ODEIO surpresas. **

**- Pra onde a senhorita não vai ficar sabendo agora. - Droga, odeio quando ele dá esse sorriso incrivelmente ... lindo? **

**- Não. **

**- Porque não? - Ficou ele com aquela cara de estático. Tive que rir, de novo. Desculpa gente, mas imagine k dash, com creme de barbear até no cabelo, parecendo um cachorro com raiva, com aquela cara de 'anh?'. Encarei-o mais um pouco e decidi que ia me dar o braço a torcer. Poxa, se ele estava se esforçando, não era eu que ia estragar tudo, ou era? Não, não era. Não seria tão má a esse ponto. Ou seria? Mas que merda. Eu AMO ele, não AMO? Então para de cú doce, kula. **

**- Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso arrumar o tony. - disse indo subir pro quarto do nosso filho. **

**- Não. - Ele parou na minha frente - Eu já arrumei. - Tive que rir, de novo e de novo. Cara, não pode. Não me agüentei. k não sabe nem colocar uma gravata. Imagina como ele tinha arrumado o tony, tipo, o menino devia estar com aquele cabelo estilo Einstein e ... enfim, não, não pode. - Do que está rindo? - Ele perguntou. Cara, não está óbvio? **

**- Nada, k. Cadê o tony? **

**k me apontou um menininho todo arrumadinho, jogando vídeo-game no sofá. Sim, k ensinou a criança a jogar aquela porcaria. Quer dizer, até que é legalzinho, às vezes. Cara, eu fiquei impressionada. Sério. E me fudi feio, porque o tony estava que nem um galã. Não era possível que ele tinha arrumado nosso filho. Meus olhinhos não queriam acreditar, mas era verdade. Puta que pariu. Ele é melhor que eu pra arrumar o tony, me rendo. **

**- Agora dá pra subir e se arrumar? Senão a gente chega atrasado! - Ele disse e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. **

**Estava eu arrumada, com meu filho no colo jogando vídeo-game, no sofá. Tanto falou que o atrasado foi ele. k parece uma mulher. Meu Deus! Já que ele demorava tanto, resolvi subornar meu filho. Coitado! Parei o joguinho que ele tanto estava concentrado, e parei na frente dele, olhando fixamente pra ele. **

**- O tí foi mamãe? - Carinha fofa do meu filho. **

**- Diga agora e ganha um pirulito, onde seu pai vai levar a gente? - Eu sou ótima pra subornar crianças, eu sei. **

**- Eu não sei mãe. - Como assim não sabe? ¬¬**

**- Como assim não sabe? - repeti a pergunta pra ele. **

**- Eu simplesmente, não sei. - Onde ele aprendeu a palavra simplesmente? **

**- Subornando crianças de novo? - k saía incrivelmente lindo e arrumado, por mais incrível que possa parecer. **

**- Eu? - Lá vem mentira - Eu só tava, er, ajeitando ele mais um pouco porque sabe, er ... **

**- Ok, gaguejou, perdeu. - Ele dizia vitorioso. Mas que merda. **

**- Eu não gaguejei. - rebati. **

**- Gaguejou sim. **

**- Não gaguejei, que saco! **

**- Adoro te ver nervosa. **

**- Seu idiota. **

**- Idiota mas lindo, admite. **

**- Não é não. - Ok, eu não sei mentir, tá? **

**- Sou sim. **

**- CHEEGA! - Nós dois dirigimos o olhar a tony. Quando eu digo que ele é mandão, ninguém acredita, aí está a prova - Mamãe gaguezô, papai é galanhão. Agola selá que a gente pode ir? - Cara, ele colocou o sapatinho sujo dele em cima do sofá. **

**O caminho de casa até o local, foi totalmente estranho. tony estava calado, incrível, como ele conseguiu? E k também. Ah não, como eles conseguiram? Pra mim k deu uma docería pra tony não contar nada. Ah vamos combinar, esse meu suborno já está velho. Eu sempre digo um pirulito, é claro que o k vai dar mais doces pra ele e ele vai preferir ficar quieto, né? Enfim, nós fomos a um restaurante. Ótimo, a comida lá era realmente boa e k passou a noite toda encostando sua perna na minha. Parecia dois adolescentes, mas nós somos, no início de namoro. Mas o mais importante foi o que aconteceu na metade dessa noite. Eu estava quieta no meu canto, comendo tranquilamente, quando eu vejo as cortinas do palco que havia lá se abrirem. Eu reconhecia aquelas fotos e ... Aqueles vídeos. PERAE! Era minhas fotos e meus vídeos com o k. Pára tudo! Ele não fez isso! Uma música realmente bonita tocava e todos os clientes pararam de comer pra ficar me encarando e encarando o palco, me encarando e encarando o palco, como se fosse um jogo de tênis. Achei que minha vida foi um pouco exposta, mas não pude negar, foi a segunda coisa mais linda que k já fez por mim. Foi simples, sabe? Mas como eu disse, eu gosto de coisas espontâneas, que saem com um ar de simplicidade. Foi a segunda coisa mais bonita porque teve o dia que ele me obrigou a subir em cima do palco, cantou pra mim e beijou a minha barriga que estava grande, porque eu estava esperando o tony e estava de 7 meses, durante um show em Londres. Isso sim, foi a coisa mais bonita que ele já fez na vida dele por alguém, acho. A minha vontade era de agarrar e arrancar as roupas dele ali no meio do restaurante. Eu sei, foi muito pornográfico, mas não posso negar, era minha vontade. Calma, ainda não terminou, depois que passou todas as fotos e vídeos, ele subiu ao palco, pegou um violão que estava ao lado, posicionou o microfone em sua frente, sentou em um banquinho e começou a cantar: **

**Do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você me ama?] **

**Do you need a little time? [Você precisa de um tempinho?] **

**Do ya do ya do ya want me [Você você você quer] **

**Oh, to hold you when you cry? [Oh, que eu te abrace quando você chorar?] **

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você você me ama?] **

**Don't wanna hear you say maybe [Não quero ouvir você dizer talvez] **

**Won't you tell me do you love me [Você não vai dizer que me ama?] **

**'Cause i wanna know [Porque eu quero saber] **

**I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart **

**[Estou fazendo uma lista das coisas que eu sinto falta a qualquer hora que estamos longe] **

**The way that you kiss, the taste of your lips [O jeito que você beija, o gosto dos seus lábios] **

**I'm telling you from the heart [Estou te dizendo de coração] **

**'Cause baby [Porque baby] **

**I just wanna know [Eu só quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do you feel it in your bones? [Você sente nos seus ossos?] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya dream about me [Você você você sonha comigo] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Oh, when you're sleeping on your own? [Oh, quando você dorme sozinha?] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Don't wanna hear you say maybe [Não quero ouvir você dizer talvez] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Won't you tell me, do you love me? [Você não vai dizer que me ama?] **

**Cause I wanna know [Porque eu quero saber] **

**I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart **

**[Estou fazendo uma lista das coisas que eu sinto falta a qualquer hora que estamos longe] **

**The way that you kiss, the taste of your lips [O jeito que você beija, o gosto dos seus lábios] **

**I'm telling you from the heart [Estou te dizendo de coração] **

**'Cause baby [Porque baby] **

**I just wanna know [Eu só quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do you need a little time? [Você precisa de um tempinho?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya want me [Você você você quer] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Oh, to hold you when you cry? [Oh, que eu te abrace quando você chorar?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me? [Você você você você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Don't wanna hear you say maybe [Não quero ouvir você dizer talvez] **

**(Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Won't you tell me, do you love me? [Você não vai dizer que me ama?] **

**Cause I wanna know [Porque eu quero saber] **

**Yeah [Yeah] **

**I'm making a list of things that I miss whenever we're far apart **

**[Estou fazendo uma lista das coisas que eu sinto falta a qualquer hora que estamos longe] **

**The way that you kiss, the taste of your lips [O jeito que você beija, o gosto dos seus lábios] **

**I'm telling you from the heart [Estou te dizendo de coração] **

**'Cause baby [Porque baby] **

**I just wanna know [Eu só quero saber] **

**Do ya [Você] **

**Do ya [Você] **

**Do ya [Você] **

**Do ya love me? [Você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**So tell me do ya love me? [Então me diga, você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**So, do you love me [Mostre que me ama] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Cause I wanna know [Porque eu quero saber] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya do ya do ya [Você você você] **

**So do ya love me? [Então, você me ama?] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Don't wanna hear you say maybe [Não quero ouvir você dizer talvez] **

**(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know) [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Won't you tell me do you love me? [Você não vai me dizer que me ama?] **

**Whoa [Whoa] **

**Do you really love me? [Você realmente me ama?] **

**So tell me [Então me diga] **

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me [Você você você você me ama] **

**Cause I wanna know [Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know [Você me ama? Porque eu quero saber] **

**Eu estava, literalmente, emocionada. Lágrimas e lágrimas desciam do meu rosto. As pessoas me encaravam. Não tinha uma só pessoa dentro daquele restaurante que não olhasse pra mim, e sorrisse, de um jeito meigo. Olhei para meu filho e vi que ele estava com os olhinhos brilhando, realmente brilhando, e com um sorriso tão grande estampado no rosto. Olhei pra k e vi que ele me olhava, ainda com o violão na mão, e não parou por aí: **

**- Realmente eu não tinha tempo pra minha família. Eu só pensava em banda, músicas, shows, turnês. Perdi as coisas mais importantes da vida de um pai, que são o nascimento do meu filho, o seu primeiro passo, o primeiro dentinho, o primeiro 'papai' dele. Me arrependo muito por ver que eu perdi os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Sim, a banda é importante, mas a família é a mais importante de todas. É a base. E eu só fui enxergar isso agora. E ao contrário do que você pensa, doçe, eu não te traí, por incrível que pareça. Nós, quando somos famosos, estamos com uma, e sempre rola o boato que saímos com outra, mas kula, eu nunca te trai, porque eu te amo e não tenho motivos pra me deitar com outra pessoa. Nunca vou ter. E o que mais me motivava a ficar na turnê durante todo aquele tempo era seu rosto e o rosto do Math sorrindo pra mim. Isso, apenas, bastava pra aguentar mais um pouco. E sabe, o estranho na história, sou eu e não você. Você que é guerreira, segurou a barra aqui sozinha, cuidou do Math a maior parte do tempo sozinha, eu te admiro por isso. Mas eu prometo pra você, meu amor, que nunca mais vou te abandonar e nem abandonar o pequeno desse jeito. Eu sempre vou estar mandando notícias, emails, cartas, fotos, enfim, porque eu me importo com você. E kula ... - ele desceu do palco e caminhou até mim, tirando uma caixinha, que era muito bonita por sinal, tinha uns detalhes assim, maneiros mesmo, mas enfim ... e eu não pude acreditar que ele realmente faria aquilo. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e continou - Quer casar comigo kula diamond? - Sim, ele fez ¬¬ Merda, agora as lágrimas caíam incontrolavelmente. Eu sempre fui chorona, admito, mas agora ... Se eu dissesse não, eu me batia depois, né? Até parece que eu ia dizer não pro homem da minha vida. Entre lágrimas eu consegui dizer apenas um 'Sim' que mesmo assim, insistiu em sair falho. **

**Ele colocou a aliança no meu dedo e me beijou. Um beijo que a muito tempo eu sentia falta, o toque que realmente eu sentia falta, enfim, tudo ali, eu sentia falta. E adivinha quem foi o pirralho mais fofo que puxou as palmas? Não, não foi o k, porque ele estava ocupado me beijando, rárá, foi o ... tony. Era pra ser surpresa, mas todo mundo já sabia que tinha sido ele. Ah! Já contei? A partir de hoje, oficialmente, eu adoro surpresas, rere, se for tipo as que k me faz, eu adoro. Ok, eu parei o beijo porque já estava ficando uma coisa pornográfica, mas pisquei pra k como se querendo dizer que 'não parava por ali'. Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça, me dando um selinho, agradecendo as pessoas que, sem querer, viraram 'público'. **

**1 mês depois**

**Merda! Eu estou quebrando meus dedinhos, coitados deles. Bom, modéstia à parte, eu estou linda, FATO. Ah, qualquer noiva fica linda. Cara, minha ansiedade vai me matar um dia, eu estou dizendo. Cá estou eu, fora da igreja, mas especificamente, na porta da mesma, esperando o momento certo pra entrar. Meu Deus! O meu filhinho está lindo de terno e gravata. Se ele está lindo assim, imagina o pai como deve estar. Pronto. É agora. Não tem mais como correr, e não correria nem se quisesse. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, minha vez de entrar ali dentro e dizer SIM pro amor da minha vida. É como eu disse, eu não consigo dizer não pra k dash. Bom, estou entrando. Andando por esse tapete vermelho e estou me achando. Sério. As pessoas todas olham pra mim sorrindo, lembrei do dia que as pessoas no restaurante me encaravam e k veio até mim e me pediu em casamento. Ah, e ele? Está lindo de terno e gravata. Cabelos levemente bagunçado. Sim, estilo k dash total. Hora dos juramentos: **

**- Eu, k dash ... **

**- Eu, kula diamond ... **

**- Recebo-te por minha esposa**

**- Recebo-te por meu esposo**

**- E prometo ser fiel - nos dois falávamos. Um de cada vez, claro. - Amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida. **

**Pronto. A parte do 'pode beijar a noiva' foi uma pornografia só. Sério, sem exagero. O que deu naquele menino que parecia meigo, com os cabelos levemente bagunçados, de terno e gravata, e que sorria lindamente pra mim enquanto eu entrava? RÁRÁ! Foi engraçado. k cantou Do Ya pra mim, de novo, mas dessa vez com os outros companheiros de banda. No final da música, veio até mim e perguntou: **

**- Do ya do ya do ya love me? **

**Olhei para meu filho que estava sorrindo, sorri também e mandei um beijo pra ele, que piscou engraçado pra mim. Alguem aí tem alguma dúvida da minha resposta? **

**- Love You. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, apenas. **


End file.
